Teleport yourself off the planet
USE THE STREAM of LIGHT to leave Earth. TELEPORTATION may cost as little as 100 dollars for in the solar system while outer star systems in our local bubble could cost 1000 dollars. Wikipedia date 2017 ,sep 20. Some scientists believe it is not possible to teleport macroscopic objects such as human beings, but there may be teleportation in the microscopic world. Three possible kinds of teleportation in quantum mechanics and quantum electrodynamics have been proposed: state teleportation, energy teleportation, and particle teleportation. In 1993, Bennett et al12 proposed that a quantum state of a particle could be teleported to another distant particle, but the two particles do not move at all. This is called state teleportation. There are a lot of following theoretical and experimental papers published.needed Researchers believe that quantum teleportation is the foundation of quantum calculation and quantum communication.needed In 2008, M. Hotta13 proposed that it may be possible to teleport energy by exploiting quantum energy fluctuations of an entangled vacuum state of a quantum field. There are some papers published but no experimental verification.needed In 2016, Y. Wei proposed that particles themselves could teleport from one place to another.14 This is called particle teleportation. With this concept, superconductivity can be viewed as the teleportation of some electrons in the superconductor and superfluidity as the teleportation of some of the atoms in the cellular tube. Physicists are trying to verify this concept experimentally.needed from www.techworm.net Quote: Secure Quantum Teleportation that involves Einstein’s ‘spooky’ steering will help us a lot in the future This quantum teleportation involves phenomenon such as Quantum steering, first proposed by Albert Einstein and Erwin Schrödinger. “Let’s say ‘Alice’ begins the process by performing operations on the quantum state – something that encodes the state of a system – at her station. Based on the outcomes of her operations, she communicates (by telephone or public Internet) to ‘Bob’ at a distant location, who is then able to create a replica of the quantum state,” she explains. “The problem is that unless special requirements are satisfied, quantum mechanics demands that the state at Bob’s end will be ‘fuzzed up’.” The researchers have now shown that to avoid this. A very special kind of quantum entanglement is required by anyone who wants to teleport an entangled message and that is something known as ‘Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen steering’. themerkle.com By loosing vital information on the lower gravity level and then defining the portal through which it displaces to compress the data, the data on this higher level could also be lost by reference to anti gravity ,in a controlled way so that the 2 loss positions would combine into the CONTACT between them and create new data of where the TELEPORTATION RAY is pointed so that ,that's where your image data is recombined.The compression of the space that the data reduction displaces through as the zero sum of the up and down vectors could be used as expansion of the data reduction where it is pointing to. A basic theory made by me: -data1 (gravity) -data2(anti gravity) =-compression / -expansion as root (positioning) as combining the two data states : -data 1 gravity x / -compression = data 2 anti gravity /-expansion as combining the two into the teleportation "alternate side" by the as -ve contraction + -ve expansion=the recombination of the data in the space field that simulates PRESSURE of MOTION of matter through SPACE- the ANTI PRESSURE of getting there , where it is directed as teleportation so that the , -ve data gravity / -ve data anti gravity (as controlled loss of the data because it is pulled in both directions of gravity and anti gravity),=The field of contraction and expansion may be defined on the common values of space fluctuations. of the gravity (contraction) / anti gravity expansion.